


Misfits

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [6]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Poisoning, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Background Relationships, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, Nightmares, Original Universe, Post-Break Up, References to Depression, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: In the wake of his break-up, Corey starts experiencing weird symptoms and drinks a little too much.
Relationships: Baron Corbin & Corey Graves | Sterling James Keenan, Corey Graves | Sterling James Keenan/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 1





	Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all of my characters turning into depressed alcoholics? Maybe quarantine’s getting to me...

Corey bolted awake, gasping for air. His body shook from a nightmare he couldn’t remember, a figment of his imagination.

The clock at his bedside read 11 a.m. The bar opened at 2, and there were preparations to be made. Corey rolled over and sat up, groaning.

He stumbled downstairs after getting dressed. Turning on the lights, Corey began to take down chairs.

Someone knocked at the door. He opened it to find a delivery man, box in hand.

“Delivery for Corey Graves?”

“That’s me.” He signed for it, thanked the man, then checked the label.

Inside was a bottle of very expensive whiskey. Seth’s friend Murphy had destroyed the previous one during the shoot-out. Shutting the door, Corey poured himself a glass and thought.

He felt sick. Seth, the man he loved with all his heart, had sent his friends to hurt him. He’d lied to the police about Corey being a drug dealer. Sure, he smoked, but everything was procured legally. Corey wasn’t one to break the law.

Shutting his eyes, he pinched his nose and winced. The whiskey had a kick to it, pounding at the back of Corey’s skull. He’d hurt his body so much that he actually lived for it.

By 9 p.m., the bar was packed. Corey was serving drinks, taking a few sips himself. Probably not the most ethical, but he was his own boss.

“Hey, Corey.” He looked up and saw two people walking over. They were both heavily tattooed and had dark hair. The man had a navy blue beanie on, wearing a genuine smile. Corey returned it.

“Corbin! Didn’t realize you were in town!” He reached over to give his friend a hug, chuckling. When they broke apart, Corbin gestured to the woman.

“This is Ruby. She’s my roommate for the time being.”

“Corey Graves.” They shook hands as she grinned.

“I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things, I hope.” Corey gestured to two empty stools. “Drinks are on me.”

An hour later, everyone else had cleared out. Ruby had stopped drinking a while ago, watching as Corbin pounded back his final beer. They all chatted like old friends, which was half-true: Corey had known the latter his entire life.

“So, how’s the album coming?” the bar owner asked. Ruby smirked.

“We’re still looking for a lead singer, no such luck.” She looked at Corey in wonder. “What about you? Any singing skills?” Corbin burst out laughing.

“If you want a tone-deaf cat, he’s your man.” Corey playfully slapped his arm, rolling his eyes.

“Shut up.” He reached over and sucked down another beer. Corbin lightly winced, seeing how much his friend was drinking.

For a moment, everything was okay. Then Corey’s eyes widened and he began to shake. Before Ruby or Corbin could catch him, he crashed to the floor.

“Oh my god.” Ruby rushed around the bar, Corbin grabbing the phone. They watched as Corey seized, muscles trembling and jolting. Thankfully, he wasn’t anywhere close to vomiting.

“-kay. Look, he’s waking up.” Corbin’s voice. Corey blinked, slowly opening his eyes.

He was in a very bright room. There were tubes in his nose and arms. He tried to move and Corbin leaned forward, squeezing Corey’s arms.

“Try not to move.”

“You’re in the hospital, you’re safe,” Ruby whispered, shooting Corbin a look. Corey took a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts.

“What happened?”

“They had to pump your stomach.” Ruby was quiet, letting the information sink in. “You’re getting medicine through an IV right now.”

“No, I mean…” Corey trailed off. Ruby and Corbin looked at each other, and the former spoke.

“Alcohol poisoning. They want you in rehab.”

“How long?” Corbin sounded upset. “How long has this been an issue, man?” Corey shook his head.

“Things with my last relationship were...complicated.” Neither of them pressed.

“The doctors think you should get away from the bar for a while. Maybe you could stay with us?” Ruby’s expression was hopeful. Corey nodded, looking his friends in the eye.

“Yeah. That’d probably be good.”


End file.
